Biometric modules, such as fingerprint scanners, may be used to authenticate the identity of a user before granting access to the user to an electronic device or other secure resource. However, if the user inadvertently brushes against the biometric module, a scanning operation may be initiated which may yield a negative result and adversely impact the user's continued and/or interrupted use of the resource. Further, biometric modules are susceptible to receiving an electrostatic energy discharged therethrough by a user of the biometric module, thereby causing damage to the biometric module.